


Pavlove

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of pining honestly, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Iwaizumi just wants love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started that day they were too young to know what they were doing and wondered why people made kissing into such a big deal, so why not find out.<br/>A friends with benefits/one-sided attraction AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain pounded on the windows of Oikawa's bedroom as Iwaizumi was pounded into his mattress. His fists were tangled in the sheets, and he felt Oikawa's breath hot on his back. He could feel the heat building in his lower half and knew he was close to climax. His partner's nails suddenly dug into his skin as he tensed and came, sending Iwaizumi over the edge. They rode out their orgasms together.

Oikawa pulled out, stood up, and rolled the condom off as he headed to the bathroom to clean up. Iwaizumi felt a wave of self loathing crash over him as he cleaned his own cum off the sheets as well as he could and put himself back in order. He poked his head into the bathroom to make a lame excuse then hurried out into the rain.

He wanted to feel clean. He wanted the rain to cleanse him and provide absolution, but instead he just felt sicker. He would take a shower at home, but he knew even that wouldn't rid him of his self-hatred. That sticky, grimy feeling never left him.

It all started that day they were too young to know what they were doing and wondered why people made kissing into such a big deal, so why not find out. Oikawa said they should keep doing it, and Iwaizumi wasn't sure what he felt, but he wanted to keep doing it too. Every once in a while, they would steal a kiss from each other like it was the most precious, secretive thing in the world. A gesture all their own.

And then they grew older. Oikawa heard that people kiss with their tongues and had to try it out with his best friend. Iwaizumi began to understand his feelings better the first time they locked eyes while panting, strings of saliva still connecting their lips. He wanted more than just a physical relationship. But Oikawa was usually taken, and Iwaizumi was never able to work up the guts to ask him out when he was single.

They grew older and learned more. One day, Iwaizumi remembered distinctly staring into his friend's eyes, both of them unsure but too filled with lust to stop and think about the magnitude of the line they were about to cross. He remembered the fire in every part of his body. He thought he would choke or scream or burn up, but the look in Oikawa's eyes was enough to keep him together and drive him crazy at the same time.

And now, every so often, they would be alone and Iwaizumi would feel Oikawa's hand on the small of his back or creeping up his thigh, and he knew what he had to look forward to. He could never tell his friend no. When Oikawa wanted something, he didn't stop until he had it. But every time Oikawa climaxed impersonally inside of him, he felt filled with bitter hatred that he couldn't stop this. He needed to get his true feelings off his chest before they suffocated him. But he never had the guts. And Oikawa was never single.

And so they had become friends with benefits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first (but far from the last) time Iwaizumi lets things get out of hand

It was just supposed to be a normal sleepover.

They had an early practice the next morning, so Iwaizumi had planned to just stay at Oikawa's house and make sure both of them got out the door on time.

It was supposed to be a completely normal evening.

Of course, a normal evening would include making out. This had been their custom for a while now, as Oikawa was absolutely insatiable. Iwaizumi wasn't surprised when he felt his friend playing with his hair and gazing into his eyes at point blank range as they sat on his bed. Their lips naturally met, and Iwaizumi was overcome with his usual mixture of trepidation and hunger as Oikawa pushed him into the wall.

Oikawa seemed friskier than usual. He was biting and pulling far too much. Iwaizumi took it all in stride until he felt a touch along the inside of his thigh. He tried to pull away from the kiss, but Oikawa grabbed his chin and held him there. Through the over-stimulation in his mouth, Iwaizumi registered a hand playing with the seam of his jeans and slowly sliding upward. He grunted into the kiss, asking to be released. Finally, Oikawa allowed him to pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try something." His hand reached Iwaizumi's crotch. Oikawa palmed his friend through his jeans. "Take these off." He breathed into the other boy's ear. Iwaizumi felt his lower half responding without his permission.

"What is it you want to try?" He asked apprehensively. He knew he needed to just say no. He needed to kick him off the bed right then and stop this, but it's nearly impossible to stop Oikawa Tooru once he's locked on to what he wants. To make matters worse, Iwaizumi didn't completely want him to stop.

Instead of responding to his question, Oikawa began kissing his friend's ear and undid the button of his jeans. When Iwaizumi moved to stop him, he found his hand restrained and heard his zipper being lowered. A hand slipped inside his jeans and stroked him through his underwear. A groan threatened to slip out of Iwaizumi's lips, but Oikawa quickly covered them with his own. He kissed the other boy slowly and deeply, running his tongue over every inch of his friend's mouth. Iwaizumi began feeling dizzy and clutched at the sheets, as if that would anchor him and keep him from losing his head.

Iwaizumi felt the other boy's hands leave him and heard a rustling of fabric as his friend lowered his sweatpants. Oikawa broke the kiss, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"Go ahead." Iwaizumi watched in shock as Oikawa pulled his dick out of his underwear and began stroking it. Wait, what? By "go ahead" did he mean do the same thing? Iwaizumi was incredibly hard, and the sensation of Oikawa's irregular breaths on his lips was agonizing. He began instinctively rubbing himself through his underwear, seeking the friction he lost when Oikawa removed his hand. He needed more. With a feeling of defeat, he pulled his own dick out and began sliding his hand up and down the length. A quiet moan slipped out without his permission, and he felt his partner's breath hitch at the sound.

Oikawa pushed roughly back into the kiss. As their breathing sped up, the kiss became even messier and more desperate. Oikawa pressed their bodies as close together as possible. Their hands occasionally rammed into each others' as their strokes increased in speed and intensity. Iwaizumi clutched at Oikawa's forearm, feeling even more light-headed. He needed more. He wanted Oikawa's lips and hands all over his body. He wanted to break in his best friend's hands.

Oikawa slid his hand around the other boy's neck and gripped his hair so tightly it brought tears to his eyes. Iwaizumi cried out, and Oikawa kissed reassuringly along his bottom lip and jaw. His kisses moved down the length of his jaw to his ear. He pulled Iwaizumi's head to one side, exposing half of his neck. He slowly kissed down his neck until he reached the place where the neck meets the shoulder. He bit down hard and sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin. Iwaizumi's nails dug into the other boy's arm as a strangled moan escaped his mouth. The sound caused Oikawa to thrust even more deeply into his hand.

"Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi shuddered when he heard Oikawa whispering low in his ear, his voice thick with lust. Oikawa placed a hand on his partner's knee and slowly slid it down the outside of his thigh while kissing his neck. Iwaizumi felt his self-restraint vanishing quickly, and when he felt Oikawa's hand on top of his own, he released his dick without even thinking and let Oikawa take over. Iwaizumi's back arched at the sensation of a foreign hand along his length. He felt far more sensitive than when he did it himself. Oikawa seemed to know all the right places to tease, and it was driving Iwaizumi insane.

Iwaizumi slid his hand along Oikawa's arm and removed his hand from his own dick. Iwaizumi began pumping the other boy's shaft, causing him to groan low in Iwaizumi's ear. He shuddered at the sound and began stroking faster. Oikawa's touch combined with the overbearing heat of his body was driving Iwaizumi to the edge, and he could see Oikawa was close too. 

Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi's hair tightly and began thrusting furiously into his hand. He buried his face in the other boy's neck and bit down hard. The pain caused the room to start spinning around Iwaizumi. Oh fuck, he was so close. 

Oikawa suddenly shuddered and let out a low groan. Iwaizumi felt ropes of cum shoot across his hand. Oikawa gripped his hair and pressed into a furious kiss. Iwaizumi suddenly arched his back as his mind went blank for a second. They kissed furiously as they rode out their orgasms. Eventually they were both spent. Oikawa pulled on Iwaizumi's lip one last time before collapsing on top of him. Both boys laid there for a second trying to catch their breath. Iwaizumi suddenly came back to earth.

This was wrong. It was a bad idea. He could've stopped it earlier, but got too caught up in the moment. 

He absolutely wanted to be this close to Oikawa. He had been dreaming about something like this. But it didn't mean anything. Iwaizumi knew his best friend was just using him to satisfy his own needs. If he could feel the same way, it would be so much simpler. He was so angry at himself for caring but still doing nothing to stop Oikawa.

He wanted to fall into a hole.

He wanted Oikawa to sit up and confess right there instead of complaining about the cum on his sheets and how he had to sleep there later, ya know.

He wanted to talk about what they were doing and how much it was hurting him instead of standing in the shower alone, feeling sick.

He wanted to do anything other than sit on Oikawa's floor wearing one of his shirts watching a movie like nothing had happened.

He mostly wanted to know what was going on in the other boy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make this a proper multi-chapter, but I don't have enough ideas. It might end up being a drabble collection, but I don't want it to all be PWP if you feel. I have a few more chapters started that may make their way up here. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating making this a multi-chapter, and I've typed out a few more chapters but they're also just kind of one-shots. I may end up making this a collection of drabbles, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
